Story of the Feys
by Pinktoyou
Summary: AU! This has OCs in it galore! One-shot AU about Regulus Black traveling in time and meeting Magic herself.


The Story of the Feys

The story of Regulus Black starts with his death. He was drowning in that lake and Kreacher was gone. As water filled his lungs, he thought his last thought: _I hope all evil disappears. _He died.

He felt calm and at peace. "Open your eyes, my son," said a voice like milk and honey. His eyes opened and He saw a golden woman dressed in silver. "I am Magic, and you have passed." Regulus blinked. "Passed what, your godliness?" She laughed and smiled. Regulus noticed she smelled like Amortentia or to him, books, a scent he couldn't describe, and Sirius. "You are my adopted son, no need for titles." Regulus couldn't help but feel special at this statement. "You have sacrificed yourself for the greater good and your last thought was so kind, you have become my son, the Fey of wisdom." "What?" he gasped but Regulus realized he was falling into time.

Time surrounded him as he grew wiser every moment. After ages, he landed.

Regulus found himself in the bushes as a scene was unfolding. There was a girl with red eyes and a group of people yelling at her. Suddenly, he saw the most beautiful girl, who looked just like Magic. She slapped the girl with red eyes. The red-eyed girl cast a black spell on the beautiful girl. The girl fell. Regulus felt sharp pang in his heart and ran out to save the fallen girl. She was covered in black goo, so Regulus took out his handkerchief and wiped her forehead. The girl yelled, "No! You foiled my plans! Gah!" The yelling girl disappeared.

Regulus got up and looked around. A black-brown-haired girl ran up. "You saved her!" He stuck out his hand, "My name is Regulus, and yours?" "Madison Animal Fey, Thank you." Madison bowed. A flaming-haired boy with glasses on proclaimed, "My name is Edward Science Fey, Thank you for saving my sister." He smiled and shook Regulus' hand even though Regulus had retracted it now. A Chinese girl smiled and looked him straight into his eyes, "I am Carrie Cold Fey, my sincerest thanks." Another girl with brown, straight hair and round glasses looked up and said, "I'm Victoria Weather Fey, call me Tory, and thank you very much." At last, a tan, short boy jumped next to Regulus, smiling ear to ear, "They call me Jon Energy Fey, Thanks for defeating Cassie and saving Hannah." Suddenly, he blurted out, "Do you who Magic is, she called me her son?" Everyone gasped. Madison was the first to speak, "What Fey are you of?" He looked down at Hannah, still not awake, "I am the Fey of Wisdom."

It was a week until Hannah woke up while Regulus Black-Fey sat by her bedside learning all he could. He read her stories and sang her songs. When her eyes fluttered open, Regulus stared at the big, baby blue eyes and her golden hair were filled with its lovely sparkle and shine. She pushed her upper body up. Her sweet eyes found his and Regulus felt his heart sing a love song. She smiled ear-to-ear and asked, "Who are you, my hero?" Regulus searched his mouth for words that had left his mouth when his breath was taken away. He smiled sweetly, "I'm Regulus Wisdom Black-Fey, and your name is?" "Oh, a newbie, I'm Hannah Love Life, but I feel something different inside of me, something dark, I call it Death, yes that's it, Hannah Love Life Death Fey," she said this with an voice of an angel. Regulus suddenly smelled that mysterious Amortentia again. She laughed like her mother Magic. "Oh, we're not blood-related just magically family." He felt a sense of relief.

Jon's room was a bright red and had various sports equipment in his spacy room. Jon, thought short and skinny, was muscular and full of energy. He liked sports and, a bit of a womanizer, liked girls. Sadly, intelligent life had not been invented yet and thus, was left with the four Feys. Regulus planed to work with Edward and Hannah to fix this.

Edward's room looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. Gray, metal, with several pictures of scientific experiments and plants, and animals, mainly Yoshis. His eyes, like Hannah's were blue, but were more calculating than hers. Edward was the victim of many of Hannah's pranks and preferred inventing a solution over using magic to solve it. The only thing that stood out was mahogany desk and several framed pictures of the Feys, mostly of Hannah. Hannah and Edward were the only blood-related Feys. Ed had quite a few of Carrie, too.

Carrie's room was cold. It was elegant, though and had a warmer area of the room for flowers. Carrie had a small shrine for Magic and a stained glass window. Carrie was calm, elegant and took her job very seriously, like Edward. Carrie wore traditional clothing and made traditional things. Her absolute favorite weapon was her magical fan. She had a collection of fans in her room and often showed them to her best friend Tori.

Tori's room had an enchanted ceiling like Hogwarts' and had sky blue walls with moving clouds. It was very pretty. Tori wore glasses, and liked outside activities and wrote poetry. Many poems by her, Hannah and Regulus littered a wall next to her bed. She had grass green carpet and a cute plushy collection. Madison and her liked to collect things.

Madison walls were a lilac with very blue stripes. Madison was a pale girl with bright hazel eyes and a shy smile. Madison blushed a lot and loved Regulus' stories, especially the ones about Sirius. Madison, who's original form was a big brown dog, had a lilac dog bed on her soft, white carpet. Madison liked nature and she wanted to be a musician. Madison had a cherry desk with a vase of flowers. Hannah was her best friend.

Hannah's room was pink with a balcony and her bed was the softest one could find. Hannah loved to have fun and liked to be herself, the slightly crazy, beautiful girl with big dreams. Hannah had many flowers and pictures in her room. Hannah had many interests, mostly creative things and magic. She played with guitar and practiced her bow and arrow the day after she woke up. Hannah's room was next to Regulus'.

Regulus had blue walls and a red floor. He had many books and a nice, big window with a view. Regulus liked to read and tell stories. He had drawings he made posted on his wall and a grand piano. Every night Regulus would tell Hannah a story and play her a lullaby.

The night before the Feys were going to make the humans and other people of Kid-town, Hannah opened Regulus' door. "Reg, I'm s-scared, What if I mess up?" she cried. Regulus motioned for to get in bed. He massaged her back, "Hannah, I come from the future and everyone dies happily, well, at least the ones that are good." She looked up in his eyes and asked, "What do you mean 'dies'?" Regulus was shocked, "well, they go to heaven." Hannah was even more shocked, "That is what death does, separate people from their loved ones? What if you die?" Regulus answered, "I won't die, I'm a Fey! Now, their loved ones die and go to heaven, too." Hannah still had many unanswered questions but chose not to ask them, instead she cried. "That's not fair! Nobody should have to know they'll be separated from their loved ones! And I caused all that suffering!" Regulus sighed, "Hannah, you did not cause that suffering, Cassie did, and Even if you did, I would still love you, because, nobody, not even me, is perfect." Hannah stopped crying and looked in to his blue-grey eyes. "You really mean it, Regulus?" "Of course I do, You know my birth parents made me become a Death Eater, but you still love me, right?" Hannah was now crying tears of happiness, "Yes, yes I do."

Decades passed, and Hannah's people succeeded. Edward laughed at one breakfast, "Hannah, just imagine, a few centuries we'll put people outside of Kid-town." Each Fey was great at ruling Kid-town, but Regulus had captured the people's heart. Regulus decided he was tired of staying at Kid-town Castle, and opted to go in to a cave outside of town. He asked Hannah and Carrie to come along. Hannah, of course, smiled and accepted. Carrie was a bit more harder to convince but after a few minutes of coaxing, she agreed to come along. They adventured to the cave. It was a hours until they happened upon a spring. Regulus looked at the water, and saw a sword underneath. He could hear Hannah screaming, "What are you doing, Regulus?" as he dove towards the sword. Regulus grasped the sword and rushed to air. He held the sword triumphantly and then, out of nowhere he heard Magic. "My son, Regulus, this is the blade of evil's bane," Magic sweetly said. Regulus looked at Carrie and Hannah before yelling to the world, "I am Regulus Black-Fey, master of the blade of evil's bane!"

When it was time to release humans onto the world, Edward approached Carrie. Edward had ash on his face and his glasses were askew because a prank bomb Hannah and Regulus had planted exploded his experiment. Carrie smiled and asked, "Edward, what is it?" Edward rubbed the ash off his face and said, "I made some mint candies for you for helping with the lab." Carrie blushed, "Oh Edward, you know I love these, my sincerest thanks." Hannah was glowing with happiness and whispered to Regulus, "Ah, sweet young love, it makes me happy to see Carrie and Edward getting along so well!"

Hannah was humming a love song in the kitchen. The heavenly smell of carrot cake was coming from the oven and Regulus was drawn to the scent like a moth to a light. Regulus smiled and started humming along to Hannah's love song. "Hello Hannah, Would you like to go out in the corn field tomorrow?" he asked when she turned around. Hannah giggled, "Of course, Reg." The next day came after what seemed like ages. Regulus walked behind Hannah and covered her eyes. "Guess who?" Regulus laughed. Hannah made a few fake guesses before calling out, "Reg!" He released her to grab her hand. As he dragged her through the golden fields, Hannah laughed. They stopped at the middle of the field and laded there. "Hannah, isn't the world beautiful?" "Yes, it is, Reg." "Would you like to see it with me?" he asked. Hannah laughed, "I'd love to go on an adventure with you!" He smiled. "Hannah, you are my best friend." "Forever and always, Reg, forever and always!"

Hannah and Regulus went on many adventures. Edward and Carrie would hook up. Time passed and Regulus grew even more wiser and caring. Before he knew it, It was almost time to go. The day of his departure, he told everyone how much he cared for them and walked Hannah to the portal. He was crying, "Hannah, its time for me to go." Hannah started tearing up, "Please don't say that." He swallowed tears, "I'll be back before you know it." She seemed to cheer up. "Hannah, love is the most important gift you ever gave me and Hannah, I lo–." He disappeared. Hannah was found weeping in the balcony.

Life went on with out Regulus, Jon and Tori became a couple, Edward and Carrie were engaged and Madison's music was considered one of the most beautiful, comparing to Hannah's sweet singing and Regulus amazing piano playing. Only now, Madison was the only one making music. Hannah had seeped into a deep depression, until she believed she had caused Regulus' death. As for a happy ending that has to wait, because Regulus has not returned to this day and nobody felt this as hard as Hannah, his waiting love.


End file.
